(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film array panel, and in particular, to a thin film transistor array panel for a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and each pixel includes a pixel electrode for displaying images. The pixel electrodes are driven by signals from signal lines including gate lines and data lines that intersect each other to define pixel areas and are connected to the pixel electrodes through switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs). The switching elements controls data signals from the data lines in response to scanning signals from the gate lines.
The LCD includes a TFT array panel including the signal lines, the pixel electrodes, and the TFTs and a common electrode panel including a common electrode facing the pixel electrodes and a black matrix having openings facing the pixel areas.
When an active area on a backplane for LCDs is too large to use an exposure mask, the entire exposure is accomplished by repeating a divisional exposure called step-and-repeat process. One divisional exposure unit or area is called a shot. Since transition, rotation, distortion, and etc. are generated during light exposure, the shots are not aligned accurately. Accordingly, parasitic capacitances generated between signal lines and pixel electrodes differ depending on the shots, and this causes the bright difference between the shots, which is recognized at the pixels located at a boundary between the shots. Therefore, the stitch defect is generated on the screen of the LCD due to brightness discontinuity between the shots.